


O Solitude

by embersheai



Category: The Happy Prince (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersheai/pseuds/embersheai
Summary: The Happy Prince





	O Solitude

O Solitude

 

“主啊，我们在天上的父，今天我们奉您的圣名，在此为我们的兄弟，奥斯卡·王尔德做告别礼拜，求您按着您的慈爱，接受这位兄弟的灵魂，当他息了这世上的苦难后，接他到您所预备的永恒国度里去。全能的主啊，人是你创造的，生命是你所赋的，当初是你将生气吹入人体，使人成为有灵的活人。因为始祖亚当夏娃犯罪，于是死临到了全人类，然而我们相信你的人，却有永生的盼望。我们知道，人生世上如同客旅，是寄居的，人生短暂有限，今日王尔德的身体与灵魂分离，身体是尘土，亦将归于尘土，灵魂将归于赐灵的上帝，他在临终前选择重新信靠您，他的灵魂现已蒙召归回天家，求您照看。求您也安慰在场的所有亲朋好友，叫他们不必伤心流泪，用信心的眼光看待他的别世，使他们深信，这只是分离暂别，有一天他们都要在天上相见，阿门。”

“阿门。”

让把里昂揽在怀里，他们在这间逼仄的旅馆房间里呆得太久了，他感觉得到自己年幼的弟弟正在止不住地犯困，在牧师漫长的临终祷告之后，跟着嗫嚅了一句。他们正站在房间靠近壁炉的角落，炉膛里的火焰在昨夜就熄灭了，有微弱的光线穿过墙上一扇狭小的窗户，但照射不到他们站立的地方。

他无法不去想牧师最后的那句祷告词：在天上相见。那束光落在床铺的中央，在寂静的哀悼空气中散发出某种隐秘的神性光辉，照亮王尔德浮肿的手掌，他的脸却仍然隐没在阴影里。

王尔德生前在俱乐部的好友莫里斯坐在离他们不远的一张木头椅子上，用帽子挡住自己的脸，肩膀在几不可察地颤抖，牧师结束了祷告，正在将仪式用具收进包里，做离开的准备。

那两名伦敦来的、衣着考究的绅士立在床边，离王尔德的遗体更近的地方，小声交谈着。他们的声音很轻，哽咽着，说的又是英语，让没法完全听懂他们在说什么，只有一个名字反反复复地在他们的对话中出现：奥斯卡。

奥斯卡，奥斯卡，奥斯卡。

那具躺在床上沉重苍白的身体，牧师这样叫他，雷吉这样叫他，罗比也这样叫他。

奥斯卡，其间夹杂着一串让不知道该如何发音的爱尔兰中间名，那才是他在俗世里正式的代号，是他披戴着光辉、掌声、嘲笑、鄙夷在黄金的尘埃间行走时使用的名字，但那不是他告诉让的名字。

 

“你可以叫我梅尔摩斯，塞巴斯蒂安·梅尔摩斯。”那人把一张纸钞塞进他掌心，以暗示性的动作将他的手掌合拢，接过他怀里的一整捧白花。

“塞巴斯蒂安？”让感到自己的指尖在梅尔摩斯的掌控下缓缓陷入那层纸张。

“是的，塞巴斯蒂安，像圣塞巴斯蒂安那样。”梅尔摩斯松开他的手，向后靠回酒馆陈旧的椅背上，椅子上凹陷的填充层发出吱呀的声音，“怎么了吗？”

“没什么，只是……您看起来不像是个叫塞巴斯蒂安的人。”让大胆地说，用上了近似调侃的语气，某种常年混迹于街头的直觉告诉他，梅尔摩斯不是个容易被冒犯的人。

“告诉我，我年轻的朋友，我看起来像什么？”梅尔摩斯似笑非笑地问。

“你看起来……像是路易，路易，安德烈，或者雅克。”让意识到自己忘记脱下帽子，慌慌张张地摘下帽子，攥在手里。

“很抱歉让你失望了。”梅尔摩斯的神情舒展开来，笑出声，他的眼睛在昏暗的光线里呈现出混沌而哀愁的蓝色，注视着让，“那么，我有荣幸给你买一杯酒吗？”

“不行。”让拒绝道，帽子和那张钞票一起，在他手里被攥成一团，他顿了顿，又补充道，“现在不行，我还有活要干，梅尔摩斯先生，或许晚上九点钟的时候可以。”

“一言为定。”梅尔摩斯愉快地说，“你总是这么精确吗？”

 

很长一段时间里，让不理解梅尔摩斯所说的“精确”是什么意思，从梅尔摩斯的神情来看，那不是个负面的词，因此他也避免去问，事实上，他们避免产生任何需要情感或者思维投入的对话。他们分享苦艾酒、古柯碱、局促的旅馆房间，也可以分享清晨时分简陋的早餐、低俗的怪谈和无关紧要的问候，但出于某种无需言说的默契，他们不交流情绪和思想。让猜测梅尔摩斯对他今天在码头被克扣了多少工钱毫不关心，至于梅尔摩斯，让不知道他是否会因为任何事感到快乐、愤怒或者悲伤，即便答案是肯定的，自己也不一定能够理解他情绪背后的动机和缘由，于是他宁可保持沉默，让古柯碱在他们的神经里迸发出人造的狂喜。

唯一的例外是梅尔摩斯给他和里昂讲故事的时候，即使在梅尔摩斯去世后很多年，让仍然记得梅尔摩斯给他们讲的第一个故事，故事里有一只红顶雀也在给一只河鼠讲故事，一个关于忠实的朋友的故事。

“‘小汉斯的死对每个人而言无疑都是个大损失。’铁匠说，这时候葬礼已经结束了，所有人都舒适地坐在小酒馆里，喝着热红酒，吃着甜蛋糕。”

“‘无论如何，对我来说都是个大损失，’磨坊主说，‘我都快要把我的推车送给他了，现在我真不知道该怎么处理它，放在家里是个大妨碍，可它已经破烂不堪，卖掉它我又得不了什么好处。我今后应该留心不要再送人任何东西，慷慨总是让人吃苦头。’”

天快要亮了，里昂还在他们中间熟睡，在温柔昏暗的黎明里，让小心翼翼地朝梅尔摩斯探身，以免吵醒里昂，他小声问，声音里带着掩饰不住的好奇：“然后呢，梅尔摩斯先生？”

梅尔摩斯看了他一眼，微笑着继续说下去：“河鼠也是这样问红顶雀的，’然后呢？’”

梅尔摩斯以他一贯优雅的、不紧不慢的语速将故事说完了，故事的结尾一时间令让说不出话来，他叹了口气，靠在墙上，盯着梅尔摩斯发愣。

“怎么了？”梅尔摩斯像是完全没意识到发生了什么似的问道。

“这太让人难过了，梅尔摩斯先生。”让回答。

“悲伤是生活的本质，我的朋友，这一点上你和我一样清楚。”梅尔摩斯说，在毯子底下握住他的手，以安慰的姿态拍拍让的手背。

“可这是个故事。”让的眉毛仍然紧蹙，视线低垂。

“所以呢？虚构的世界并没有比真实的更加值得赦免。”梅尔摩斯向他勾起嘴角，他分明在笑，可让在他的眼睛里看不见笑意，让张了张嘴，想要反驳，却发现自己一个字也说不出来。

“我可以再给你讲一个相对快乐些的故事，如果这个故事让你这么难过的话。”梅尔摩斯说，“我有一个关于自私的巨人的故事……”

“不是现在，抱歉，梅尔摩斯先生。”让从床上起身，去够自己散落在床尾的衣物，一边披上有些起皱的马甲一边戴上帽子，把翘起的头发压在格纹帽檐底下，“我得去工作了，八点下班，或许到时候您可以跟我讲讲自私的巨人。”

“当然。”梅尔摩斯还倚在床头，看让匆忙地房间这头走到那头，做出门前的准备，“你总是这么认真，让。”

“什么？”让正专注于刷去自己鞋尖上的一块污渍，没有听清梅尔摩斯说了些什么，疑惑地抬起头看向对方。

“你知道，一般情况下，当人们推迟计划，说‘一会见’、‘回头再说’的时候，他们都再也不会提起这码事了。”

“我做错了吗？”

“恰恰相反，让，你做了件少有人做的正确事，但这让我为你担心，这世上正确的事常常不是好事——认真迟早会给你带来失望。”梅尔摩斯仰起头靠在枕头上，盯着天花板上一道泛黄的裂纹，自语般喃喃，“继续用你的方式做事，但在别人跟你说‘回见’的时候，不要相信他们。这样他们失约时你不会伤心，他们赴约时你反而会获得惊喜。”

“我会的，梅尔摩斯先生。”让答应道，将自己的外套从墙上的挂钩上取下。

“钱在我的大衣口袋里。”梅尔摩斯向那件搭在椅背上的衣服指了指，让俯下身，从口袋里的一卷钱里抽出几张，“谢谢您，也谢谢您的故事。”

THE END

看完快乐王子后的一点碎片，今年目前为止的最佳院线片，标题来自亨利珀赛尔的O Solitude My Sweetest Choice

以下是之前微博发的一小段，也一起发一下吧：3

他多么迷人，又多么傲慢啊，Jean看着青色的清晨天光从狭小的窗户里透进来，映亮Melmoth先生的脸。前一天晚上，Melmoth先生还买光了他篮子里全部的花束，在酒馆一杯又一杯地与他对饮苦艾酒，在旅馆房间里Melmoth用带着英国口音的腔调，吐出他从没听过的艰涩词汇，在烛光中赞美他的裸体。  
而此刻，昨夜的酒意还没从Melmoth的眼睛里完全退去，他的眼神仍然醉意昏沉，卷发发梢上还有夜晚放纵的痕迹，却对Jean说抱歉，昨晚的记忆已经像雾气一样模糊消散了。他们挤在窗边一张同样狭窄的桌子上吃早餐，Melmoth看了眼那张沾染满难以拭净油污的矮桌：“我曾经是英国最有名的人，这张桌子甚至放不下我一晚上收到的百合花束。”  
“那你现在为什么在这呢，Melmoth先生？”Jean咽下一口鸡蛋，问道，嘴角扬起报复性的笑意。贫困的生活使人能一眼就能辨认出珍贵的物件，他看得出Melmoth的外套、围巾和戒指都极尽精致，在好时光里应当是昂贵的，现在它们仍然精美，但是陈旧。  
Melmoth愣住了，但很快他微微下垂的眼睛里又恢复了那种似笑非笑的神态，好像除了面前正在与他交谈的Jean以外，世间万物都不值一提，只值得他的嗤笑，“我说的假话太少，真话却又说得太多，这就是问题所在。”


End file.
